Hold Me Close (BirdFlash fanfic)
by Evanlyn Winter
Summary: Dick is injured on a mission but doesnt tell the team. Contains cute fluffy batkid and birdflash moments


YJ fanfic

-3rd person-

Nightwing woke up feeling like crap, but then again that wasn't new. When you fight criminals for a living, then you tend to almost always hurt, armored suit or not.

Dick hurt all over, and the fever really wasn't helping.

Dick slowly got up from the bed. He groaned as he stretched the stab wound in his side.

Of course, the rest of the team didn't know about the wound. He'd like to keep it that way.

While Dick knew that the team wasn't specially trained in stealth like him, he'd expected _someone_ to notice.

While Dick knew that he shouldn't keep the injury from the team, he wasn't going to tell them about it either.

Dick slipped on his Nightwing costume, they had training today and he had to participate. As he walked out to get breakfast, is boyfriend stopped him.

"you look kinda pale, you okay?" KF asked

"yeah, im goo-" that was what Nightwing had tried to say before Tim had come hurtling out, knocking the poor former boy wonder down.

Tm and Dick were a mass of tangled limbs on the ground. KF tried not to laugh, but it was too much. Wally burst out laughing, doubling over from laughing so hard.

What Wally didn't notice however, was that when Dick untangled himself from Tim, how pale Boy Hunk was.

Cmon man lets go to practice, Wally said as he dragged his boyfriend upright. Wally didn't realize that he had pulled Dick upright at super speed, though.

Dick immediately felt dizzy when he began to stand, and fell to the ground. Wally caught him as he fell.

Just then, most of the team decided to walk into the room. Since there had just been a meeting between YJ and JL, there were some JL members too, including Batman.

At this point Dick was just laying unconscious in Wally arms. Everyone stopped in the doorway and looked confused.

"Why is Dick unconscious?" Black Canary asked.

"Is everything OK?" Flash asked, looking confused. Barry was looking around the room for any threats but could find none.

"I don't know, he just passed out after Tim tackled him" KF said. In Tim's defense, he had been running from an angry Superboy. And when Supey is mad, let's just say you wanted to run.

Tim had decided to play a prank on the clone by putting pink hair dye in his body wash. The Boy Wonder had thought that Connor would have been the least angered one to pull the prank on, also the least likely one to beat him up or punish him. He was proven wrong in a few minuets.

And think of the Devil, Connor suddenly rushed into the room, looking like a very feminine hulk. Connor was a big guy, but covered in pink, he looked ridiculous.

Tim couldn't help it, he just looked so _funny_ , Tim laughed.

KF wasn't even trying to hide his giggles. The Flash had been smarter than his sidekick, and had been gone in a flash (see what I did there), knowing that the outcome of this situation would be interesting to say the least. Once he was a safe block away, Barry laughed so hard his sides hurt.

Batman tried to hide his smirk, but it was obvious to everyone he was smiling. Dick would have died of laughter, had he been awake. As it is, he only got to hear the story secondhand from Wally, and wished he had been awake.

"TIM YOU ARE SO DEAD" the clone yelled as he grabbed Tim and dragged him out of the room.

A high pitched shriek could be heard seconds later as the clone threw Tim into a nearby river.

"well, I would like to say this is the most eventful morning we've had, but somehow its actually not" Black Canary said.

Batman now focused on his son, walking over and checking Dick's vitals. Bruce frowned as he put a hand on his son's forehead. He was burning up. KF, unsure of what to do, just stood there awkwardly as Bruce checked Dick.

"I can take him" Bruce told Wally.

KF reluctantly handed Dick over, "OK but im coming with you"

Batman nodded, he had expected Dick's best friend and boyfriend to come.

But as Dick was placed in Bruce's arms, he began to stir. "Bruce?" the boy hunk asked, confused and feeling dizzy.

"yes?" The Dark Knight asked, surprising gentle.

"where am i?" Dick asked.

"Mount Justice" Bruce responded.

Dick quietly hissed in pain as he was set on the ground. Bruce of course didn't miss the hiss of pain.

"Dick were you injured?" The Dark Knight asked in a angry yet caring tone.

"noooooo…" Dick answered, finding the wall very interesting all of a sudden.

Bruce, knowing his son was lying, started patting him down searching for injuries. Bruce found several gashes that Dick had kept hidden. He stopped as Dick hissed in pain as he touched his abdomen.

Bruce lifted the shirt up, seeing bloodstained bandages around his middle. Bruce scowled, he was sure no one knew of the injury. He was also mad at himself for not noticing. Dick had probably lost a lot of blood and the wound could be infected.

Bruce put his hand in Dick's forehead, and sighed as he noticed that Dick was burning up.

The team had asked if anyone was injured, but everybody had said they were fine. Bruce cursed. He had even called Dick lazy when he had seemed lethargic and had skipped practice. _Some great detective I am_ , Bruce thought. He realized now that Nightwing had probably been slow because he had lost a lot of blood.

Bruce picked up his son and carried him to the infirmary, KF following close behind. Wally had started vibrating nervously when he had seen the stab wound.

-Dicks POV-

 _Crap_ was the last thing Dick had thought before he was falling into Wally's arms.

He had felt light headed and sick this morning, but he hadn't thought he would pass out!

Dick felt someone, most likely Wally, pick him up.

After some arguing about who knows what, Dick felt himself be put down. Dick hissed in pain as his wound was aggravated. He knew that Bruce was hovering over him, but he didn't know what was going on.

"Bruce?" He asked

"yes?" His father asked.

"Where am i?" Dick asked

"Mount Justice" The Dark Knight responded.

While he felt like he was awake, everything seemed far away and blurry.

Dick could practically _hear_ the frown on Bruce's face when he put his hand on Dick's forehead.

Dick felt Bruce start to pat him down, searching for injuries no doubt. Bruce froze; Dick could tell he had found the stab wound.

Dick then felt himself being picked up as he drifted into oblivion.

-NANANANAN ROBIN-

Dick awoke to his head being cradled in somebody's lap. Dick realized that he was also gripping said person's shirt tightly. The third thing he realized was the reason he was gripping their shirt so tightly.

Dick gasped as he shifted, his side was on fire.

"Dick, you need to open your eyes" Wally told the ebony haired superhero.

Dick winced as he turned onto his back and opened his eyes, his side burning as he did.

Dick silently cursed Tim for reopening the wound when he had tackled him.

Speak of the devil, Tim walked in, sopping wet, Dick noticed with interest.

"Why are you wet?" Dick asked his younger brother.

"Don't EVER play a prank on Connor…." Red Robin responded.

Since Dick still looked mildly confused, Wally explained.

"Supey threw him in the river"

Dick started to laugh but it soon turned into a wheeze as he clutched his side in pain.

Tim tried to get in bed with Dick, but was waved off by Bruce, who had been lurking in the corner.

"Not until you change clothes" He told Tim.

Tim pouted but left. Bruce, seeing that he wasn't needed anymore, left.

Just as Bruce left, Damien and Jason walked in. "hey, heard you were sick" Roy said as he walked over to the bed.

"this was better than patrol so I came too" Jason said as he took off his mask. Damien elbowed Jason, hard, in the side. Jason glared at him in return. While Jason was obviously trying to hide it, he did sound worried for Dick.

Tim walked back in, now in dry clothes.

All of the friends crowded into the hospital bed, just as they had always done when someone was sick or hurt, and laid down together.

Wally pulled Dick into his lap. Tim laid down next to Dick and Wally. Jason somehow hung half off the bed, and Damien curled up at the end of the bed.

Wally leaned forward and kissed Dick. Dick sputtered moments later yelling "HEY".

Wally knowing Dick would refuse pain medication, so he gave Dick the medicine through kissing. Dick gave his best puppy dog eyes as Jason laughed.

Wally helped Dick drink some water before letting him use his lap as a pillow. Within moments Dick was asleep, everyone else soon followed suite.

Bruce walked in to find instead of one sick boy on a bed, he found a small pile of boys.

While he would never admit it out loud, it was actually quite adorable, kind of like puppies.

Bruce decided he could give Dick more medicine later.

When Dick woke up he was alone. He remembered Wally telling a half delirious Dick that everyone had to patrol but they would be back later.

Wally walked in and once realizing Dick was awake, took his temperature.

"103.6, are you serious Dick? Do you do anything by halves?" KF asked the ebony haired young adult. When Dick didn't respond, the redhead crawled into bed with him and stroked his hair.

Dick turned his head towards Wally and kissed him. Dick then sat in KF's lap and let the redhead speedster hold him as he fell asleep.

This was how most of the league found them hours later, both curled up together and fast asleep. Dick didn't have any nightmares that night.

-The End-


End file.
